


The Blue & Pink Girl

by Geini (Ggeri_Sminth)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 20:44:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggeri_Sminth/pseuds/Geini
Summary: Rose has dreams or premonitions or she could be stuck in a time loop, she isn't sure. What she is sure of, is that when she turns 16 the world always seems to end.





	The Blue & Pink Girl

**The Blue & Pink Girl**

The world uses to be ruled by Gods and their pet dragons, but one day they all just disappeared and the Mathatna family took over. That is when strange things started to happen to the people at Midnight, in the villages all over their country. After a couple of years of the Mathatna's started ruling young women would disappear at Midnight, but these disappearances were not the normal ones. When the man of the house or the parents returned, they would find blood splattered all over the wall and their daughter or wife was gone. There was also a note that said;

* * *

**“If you want to live, say nothing of your loved one’s death”**

* * *

 

Because of the notes left behind no one thought anything of the deaths or disappearances of their daughters. So, hundreds of years went by and the Mathatna family stayed in control and the number of women in the villages decreased.

Then the late 18th century some children started being born with strange abilities. All the children were sadly hung or burned for being born with these abilities. And so, it was thought that the children became existent. Yet the disappearances and deaths of the young women continued. Then one day a child was born with a heart on her chest. This child had the mark of those with an ability, but since the child had no ability it was spared. They decided that it would be better if they called it was a birthmark.

The child lived a sad life and seemed to be forgotten and shoved away everyone around her because of her ‘birthmark’. After a while, the Mathatna family heard of the child and decided that not a single person would miss it. That was the day that their misfortune began. The child had been bestowed a gift an unusual gift, but a gift. But the gift was not all that was bestowed upon this child a prophecy as well.

“It is almost time, the girl is coming to her 16th birthday, she will be ready right,” Asked a cold Mysterious voice.

“Yes, the child will be ready,” said a much kinder voice.

“We must make sure that no one interferes with our plans this time.”

“Understood all will be ready for her …”

“Sir, the Mathatna family is planning to take her to the castle, we will not be able to protect her if they take her as they have done many other women,” said a small trembling voice, “We must continue on with our plan now, there is no time to hesitate, Sir.”

“Yes, that is true, Mathew gets ready to bring the girl to me.”

“Yes Sir,” Says Mathew as he runs from the dim room.

“Will you get to the girl in time she is the only hop in bringing the Gods back into power and stopping the disappearances of all the young women?” said the cold voice once again.

Mathew rushed away to find the child, but preparations were already being made by the Mathatna to get the child. Everything would go as it always did. They would take the child at Midnight. Mathew, on the other hand, had another idea, be kind to the child and she might come to you with open arms. Well, that was the thought anyway.

“Rose my child have you thought of anyone that you would like to come and celebrate your 16th birthday with. You will be turning of age and it would make me happy if you would ask a couple of people” said Rose's mother

“Mom no one is going to come to my birthday they all wish I wasn't even born, I mean they all call me 'the child' it gets so irritating,” said Rose as she brushes her long lovely black hair out of her face.

“Well, then it will be just the two of us again this year.”

“That is all right we will have a wonderful time here mom.”

“Yes, you are right, now honey can you go to the store and get me some groceries for dinner and your cake.”

“yes, maw.”

As Rose went on her way to get the ingredients, she met a stranger that was extremely nice to her that she felt oh so very suspicious of him. He wanted to buy the ingredients as well as treat her and her mom to dinner for her birthday. Of course, Rose did not know what to say, how would she know that he was willing to do such a thing for her. Another thing that bothered her was how did this man know that it was her birthday and why did he know he was a stranger from another village.

“I'm sorry but I do not know you and your reason for wanting to treat me and my mother. I also do not understand how you know that at Midnight I shall come of age? Or the fact that you know that I live with my mother and that my father is deceased” stated Rose strongly.

“I am very sorry if I came on a little too strongly, I just noticed that you carry your fathers ring around your neck and that you were buying items for a coming of age celebration,” said Mathew.

“Oh, I see you are very smart but how did you know it was mine?”

“That was simple you carry the marks of the first child in your hands by all the hard labor that you have had to do over the years. You also have no ring of mirage and no ring of age, so I amused that it was for you.”

“Well that is a good enough answer for me shall you meet my maw?”

“I would very much like to.”

So, Rose showed Mathew the way to her house so that he could meet her maw. That was when the fun began. The Mathatna family had planned for everything and anything that could happen. They had decided to go to the house and talk to the mother.

“Miss we would like to take your daughter to the coming of age party that all of the children that are coming of age will be at tonight,” said Min.

“Oh, that would be so lovely she would get to have a real party when do you want to pick her up,” asked Rose's mother.

“Yes, I will pick her up at ten pm.”

“That sounds wonderful.”

“Then I shall see her tonight.”

So, the man left without another word, all was done they would have a young girl in there grasps at last. Nothing could stop them now. All that was left was to concoct the blood and potion to be used to commit the crime.

Meanwhile Mathew and Rose headed to Rose's house to talk to her mother. When they got there, they found that her mother was externally happy. She was so happy that she agreed to go to dinner if they came back before ten.

“This is amazing mother two revitalizations of my coming of age,” said Rose.

“There is someone else that is recognizing your child's coming of age,” asked Mathew.

“Yes, there is, and it is the best thing that ever happened to me and my child,” said Rose's mom.

“It is so wonderful, all be well after this, yes.”

“that may be true.”

Meanwhile back at the castle that the Mathatna family lived in Min was reporting to the head of the house about the job that was going to go down tonight. As they talked about the plan an unsuspecting maid rounded the corner just in time to hear the whole plan boil out before her. She had a seemingly kind heart and had been taking not to be a slave but a maid because of her average looks. She knew of the girl named Rose and while still in the village she had tried to get close to her. But before she could she was kidnapped by the Mathatna family.

“Sir Aucho your father is on his death bed, you must go and see him,” said the maid.

“thank you, Lyne,” said Aucho

“Oh, and Min you should go to your father as well,” said Lyne.

“I will see whether or not I go to him he is the reason I am not on the top with my brother. I think that I will not go, there is no reason for me to go” said Min.

“Sir. Minaucho calls for you, you must go to him it is your duty.”

“YOU ARE A SERVANT YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK TO ME THAT WAY DO YOU WANT TO DIE AN EARLY DEATH?”

“I am sorry sir if you wish I will tell your father of your decision.”

“No that will not be necessary, he will come,” said Aucho.

“I understand Sir. I shall leave you in peace.”

So Lyne left the room began to decide to help her soon newly found friend. It would take a lot of thought in order to save her. Yet the chance to get her revenge would finally come. She would have the perfect plan, death would come fast and swift with little to know recolonization oh what just happened.

The hours grew later, and time seemed to move so slowly for Rose, she wanted everything to be perfect there was nothing she thought that could make her day a bad day. Finally, it was nine thirty, the person taking her to the party would be here soon. She rushed up to her room put on her dress. Suddenly she heard a knock on her window. Mathew was throwing rocks at it. He seemed like a Romeo to her Juliet except not. It was kind of creepy that he was hanging around her house, was it stupid of her to show him where she lived. Was he ever going to go home?

“What are you still doing hear” asked Rose

“Just making sure that you are okay, I do not really trust the man that is going to come to pick you up for the party,” said Mathew.

“I see well I think that you are just a little overprotective of me and you really do not know me, now do you?”

“Well no but, you will understand why I am so protective in good time. Just come back home safe.”

“I will do that, but not for you for my momma.”

“I understand how you feel.”

“Sure, you do!”

So, Rose closed her window and started to get ready for the party. She put on a lovely dress that covered her whole body. It was hard to move in, but she did not think much of it. This would be her first time going to a party. Then she heard a knock on the door, when she looked at the time it was already ten o'clock. Rose rushed down the stairs and kissed her mother good buy for the last time.

Meanwhile, Lyne was getting ready to save Rose from a horrible life. She had everything planned out all the “Slaves” would be dressed in a nice dress tonight so that they would look like they were throwing a coming of age party. They were going to drug Rose so that she did not make a fuss. The only thing Lyne could do was wait till it was all over and then help her escape. Lyne then found some sharp and pointy objects to hide in her maids’ uniform. They were the items that she was going to use as weapons to get herself and Rose out of there.

As they arrived at the castle Rose began to get very nervous. Why did Mathew try to stop her from going and most importantly why did Mathew try to hurt the man that was picking her up? The thing that bothered her the most was that the windows were blacked out so she could see nothing at all, where was she going. And why is it such a big secret?

The party had started and so Lyne was taken downstairs to serve the “Guests”. This was the only time that the women and girls were treated with respect, so they took to it. All she had to do was get close enough to Rose so that she would recognize her. Once that was done Lyne could tell her everything. And so Lyne wandered the ballroom serving the ladies.

“We are here young lady,” said the Butler.

“Wow this place is so huge and nice too,” said Rose forgetting all her worries.

“Yes, it is, shall I lead you to the ballroom?”

“I would love that, thank you very much.”

“No thank you,” said a deep dark voice from the shadows.

As Rose entered the ballroom, she saw that she was the strangest of all the women. She seemed to be so plain compared to all the others and that seemed to bother her. It was going to be like old times no one would want to be near her. So, she made her way to the center of the room, where her seat was. All the sudden out of the corner of her eye she saw a servant coming to her. The servant had lovely Blue hair in which pieces of it dangled in her face while the rest was put in a prompt bun on the back of her head. If the servant had been wearing a nice dress, she would have knocked all the men in the room dead. Her body was so different than the others as was the way she moved.

“Can I get you anything miss.” Asked Lyne.

“No thank you though, do I know you from somewhere,” asked Rose.

“Well I believe that you do, but I cannot say only you can.”

“I see let me think about this, yes I do know you but from where.”

“A long time ago I wish you could remember my name.”

“I see I am so sorry.”

As Lyne studied her she relived that Rose was not the type of girl that they would usually go after. But what did she hold that made her so important? Why was she wanted most of all and why at this time? These questions did not seem important at the time, but they would be reviled in due time. There was something else that bothered her, why did Rose seem so open to the fact that she was invited to a party.

“Lyne I would like you to bring our guests their drinks,” said Min.

“That's it you threaten to kill you if you mess with me Lyne,” said Rose under her breath.

“yes, Sir I shall get the drinks,” said Lyne.

“Thank you.”

As Lyne ran off to get the drinks Rose looked around and saw that all the women were getting a little uneasy. Is everything alright with the other guests? Did they know something that she did not?

“Here is your drink Miss,” said a servant.

“Um thank you,” said Rose.

“yes, you are welcome.”

As Rose took a sip of her drink, she started to feel a bit dizzy After a few minutes she fell to the floor, she was completely knocked out. The potion was a success. Now they must have Lyne change her clothing so that they can go on with their plan. Everything was in order.

A couple of hours passed, and it was getting close to the stroke of Midnight. They had it all planned out. The only thing standing in their way was Mathew. But there was even a plan for how to get rid of him. They took the dress and the went to her house. Once inside they laid her dress on her bed and began the procedure. They pulled out a vile of blood and began scattering it all over the room so that it looked like a murder had been committed.

Back at the castle, Lyne was waiting for Rose to wake up from her harsh fall at the ball. She had started drinking it and as soon as it hit her lips she began to fall. That is when Lyne decided to drop everything to ease her fall, if only she had made it in time, she might not have such a huge goosebump on her head. Why did they want her she was so normal and yet something told Lyne that she was not so normal at all?

They were almost finished with their biding when Mathew showed up to save the day. He seemed that he was ready for everything, but he was not. As they laid the final touches down, they lit the bomb. It was an invention they called it “pass out”. As Mathew interfered the bomb went off, he was out within seconds. They pulled him out and then left the scene so that the mother would find it the next morning.

Rose had finally woken up and seemed to be okay with the fact that these men had kidnapped her. She felt that it explained everything, but in a sense, it did not. Why did they really want her if she was not like the pretty women that they usually take? They would not have gone through so much trouble if they wanted her to be a servant. What was there real plan, why did they want her most of all and why now?

“Are you sure that there is a different reason for why they want me?” asked Rose.

“Yes, you do not fit the description of any of the parts that are being played here,” said Lyne.

“Well then what do I do?”

“We need to find out what they want you for, then we can make our next move.”

“Okay, so what do I do in the meantime?”

“sit around and well stay close to me.”

As Rose sat down, she felt a sharp kick in her side. She screamed in agony and yelled, “What did they put into me”. Lyne looked at her with her eyes wide open, could that be the reason that she was wanted so badly. There was only one way to find out. Lyne put her hand on Rose's belly and her eyes were opened.

Meanwhile, Mathew is just starting to come to. He is surprised that he was defeated so easily but that will not matter once he finds were, she is they will have her no more. Mathew sees his master and realizes that he has a lot of explaining to do.

Lyne looks all around the library for a book that could help, but all she could find is the prophecy that says “A child will be born with the ability to produce children by the child's self. This child will also destroy the world and create a new one. The children it has will be the new villagers of the world and it shall be the ruler alongside that Gods.” In short terms, Lyne got that Rose was going to destroy the world alongside the Gods. What she did not get was how she would reproduce without the sperm from a man? Then it came to her she would have to have the ability to produce sperm and an egg at the same time in order to produce a child without any other person helping her.

Many things hung in Rose's mind as Lyne reported everything back to her. Could she really do that, was that happening to her right now? Why was she so important, if they had her could she still bring them down? Then at that moment, something happened...

Boom, Boom, Boom all over the world everything just started to explode. No matter where people turned, they could not escape it. The Gods had opened their powers, and all were to perish. The whole world was blowing up before Rose's eyes, and she could do nothing about it. Around her were four young children they were all safe and yet they were not safe. As the world came to its end, she saw a bunch of Men and Women. She recognized that they were Gods. They walked across the ground and everything that they touched turned back to life, everything except the humans. They all slid into the ground and became part of the earth. Everything seemed so lovely yet so sad.

All the sudden Rose sat up she was back in her bed, but this time she was only six years old. She had this dream many times before, but each time it would get longer. Was she seeing the future? In ten years would she destroy the whole world and not care that she ruined so many people’s lives? Was this her future? As she pondered this a spirit passed by her and kissed her on the head. Then it said, “Only if ...”

What was the spirit trying to tell her, could she change her future to have it so that the world was not destroyed, and all left to pain? The next world was so far away yet so close. The next morning Rose went to the town doctor and found out that she startlingly had two different testicles inside her body. To the surprise of the doctor, one of the testicles was found within the male species. Yet she still had everything that a young girl would have except one of the ovaries was missing and a replacement was in of it.

Things started to get interesting, the doctor decided that this would be a great opportunity to find out what was inside of Roses body. The doctor immediately told Rose that they could try to remove one of the body parts and add a clone of the other into her body. Rose was not too sure what she should do. Would it grow back if she had it removed, or would she die so horrid death? Since the thoughts were too much, she decided to not get the surgery. This angered the doctor a lot, he would no longer get to see if the rest of her body was made differently, he would not get to dissect her.

“Thank you, doctor, for everything,” said Rose.

“Yes, you are welcome,” said the doctor in a very deep angry voice.

“I will be taking my leave now.”

“If you ever change your mind do not be afraid to come back.”

“Um okay, I will do that.”

As Rose left, she felt that she was being stared down upon. It was as if there were people were watching her and staring down at her. She went home and told her mom some of the things that happened. Rose decided to leave out what she found out from the doctor. If her mother knew there would be hell to pay, she would go crazy. And through the quietness, she would think of her own daughter as a freak. Rose was very thoughtful in respect but was yet to understand that she was about the worlds most wanted, child.

The next couple of years when by and everything seemed to be okay with her body. Little did she know that there was something brewing down under the surface of the world that seemed to think that she was still knew nothing of their plan, yet she knew more than they did. Her life of pain was about to begin.

She had grown up and matured into an adult even more. Her body was not ready yet, but her mind was ready for the adventure that awaited her. Rose had gotten abused by the townspeople so much that she and her mother decided that it was time to move away to a new town so that they could start a new life.

This town was the of the name of Racosta. Racosta had a special meaning and so Roses mother believed that she would be able to start over. Racosta means a life of the young, birth of the mother. This made Rose feel strange, the name of the town seemed to be talking to her, yet it could not talk to her, could it?

“Rose come here, this is going to be our new home. It is so lovely, I like it a lot” Said Rose's mother.

“Yes, mom the house is nice, and it is also lovely, but this town gives me an uneasy feeling,” said Rose.

“Well dear every new town is going to make you feel uneasy, it is the way you are do not worry there is all the time in the world to get used to this town.”

“I understand but the feeling is so strong that it is like it is second nature.”

“Well dear, what makes you so uneasy?”

“It is the name of this town, it bothers me.”

“Dear, it seems that everywhere we go you are bothered by something it is time that you understand that your feelings are not everything.”

“I understand mother.”

And So, Rose started a new life in this new town. Many years went and came and Rose was finally sixteen. It was finally time for her to look for a husband, this would be somewhat difficult, but Rose was up for the challenge. It seemed so weird to her that nothing in her dream had yet to come true. What was it that made her so worried...? Rose did not know anything in her life was important right now was finding herself a husband. Suddenly Rose felt a flash and the world began to light in a fire, she fell to her knees once more crying out in pain. “Why is this happening to me!?!”

Rose then felt a hand soft hand then heard a voice, “You can change this... If you only....”

 

-Fin

**Author's Note:**

> The weird little short story that I wrote a while back, not sure if it was ever going to have something else added to it.


End file.
